


Azura Blight-Noceda and the Time Adventure

by RulerOfTheInches



Series: The Blight-Noceda Adventure Series [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Lumity’s Kids, Married Lumity, Multi, Next Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheInches/pseuds/RulerOfTheInches
Summary: Azura is about to start at Hexside and is excited to start learning more magic. However, things get a lot more interesting when she finds a portal in the schools basement and meets younger versions of her parents.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Series: The Blight-Noceda Adventure Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue (Placement Exam)

Azura stood in the wings of Hexside’s Auditorium nervously. She was about to take the placement exam to be able to take advanced classes. She fidgeted with the hem of her dark blue dress. She felt two hands on her shoulders. Her moms smiled down at her.

”You’ll do all right sweetie” said Amity.

”No matter what, just remember we’re proud of you.” Smiled Luz.

”Thanks Moms” responded Azura.

”Azura Blight-Noceda” said a voice from the audience.

”Break a leg sweetheart.” Said Luz.

Azura stepped on to the stage nervously. The lights blinded her for a second and then her eyes adjusted. It was just Principal Bump in the audience. Her mom’s (Amity) boss who had been over to her house on multiple occasions. He had a clipboard and a pen in his hands. 

“You may begin when ready.” He said.

Azura took a deep breath. 

“Hello” she said, “my name is Azura Blight-Noceda. And today I will be demonstrating a fire spell and a oracle invocation.”

She set to work. She set some logs on a fire proof blanket. She made a red circle in the air and the logs caught fire. Light applause from Bump. She smiled. She was a little bit more confident now.

She faced the audience and closed her eyes. She started chanting an incantation. She opened her eyes when she was done. And her eyes widened. 

A purple spirit was hovering on stage. It was the biggest one she had ever summoned. She smiled and asked the spirit a question.

”Oh great oracle” she said dramatically, “what will Hexside’s Grudgby season look like?”

The spirit face her and began to speak.

”Hexside will make it to the finals” it groaned, “but will lose to Glandus.”

The spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

”Well done Azura” said Bump, “you may bypass the baby class when you start next semester. What track would you like to join?”

”Oracle and Bard track” Azura responded.

“Multi track, eh?” Chuckled Bump, “Just what I’d expect from a Noceda.”

”Blight-Noceda” corrected Luz as she and Amity stepped onto the stage. 

“You should be proud Mrs. and Mrs. Blight-Noceda.” Said Bump.

”Oh we are” Amity smiled, “and why so formal Hieronymous? You act like I haven’t worked here for the past fifteen years.”

“Just treating you like any other parent. Azura, welcome to Hexside.”

”Thank you sir” said Azura. 

Amity and Luz took their twelve year old daughter’s hand and lead her out of the auditorium.

Azura was excited, finally she would start school.


	2. A New Friend

“Azura!” Yelled Amity. “Get up or you’ll miss breakfast!”

Azura sprang out of bed and got dressed. First her red leggings and then her violet long sleeved shirt. She finished it off with the cowl. She straightened her hair and then headed downstairs. 

Sitting at the table was her family. Her mama, Luz, was cooking breakfast. Her mom, Amity, was reading feeding her three year old brother Tanon some apple sauce. Puck, her ten year old brother, was fidgeting with a pile of abomination goo. 

“Breakfast is ready” said Luz, “I made your favorite since today is a special day.”

She placed a plate in front of Azura and kissed her on the head. Today’s breakfast was pancakes with hash browns and eggs. 

“Are you ready for your first day of school, sweetie?” Asked Amity.

”I guess so” said Azura, “I’m a little nervous.”

”About what, sweetie?”

“Everything. What if I don’t do well? What if the kids don’t like me?”

Amity and Luz exchanged a glance.

”Azura” said Amity, “everything will be fine. You’ll find your people. And your mother and I will be proud of you no matter what. My parents pressured me in school and I hated that. We want you to do well but, we understand that you have limitations like everyone else.”

Azura and Puck flinched at the mention of their witch grandparents. Even though it had been four years ago, they never forgot the ordeal that Odalia and Alador put them through. 

“Thanks Mom.” Said Azura.

”No problem sweetie.” Responded Amity.

”You won’t be entirely alone to begin with.” Said Luz. “Boscha and Willow’s son is starting this year also. I think he’s dual tracking in bardic magic and abominations.”

”Oh that’s wonderful” said Amity, “I’ll have to see if he is a student in one of my classes.”

”He’ll probably be in bardic magic classes with me.” Said Azura.

”For sure” said Luz, “that reminds me we need to invite Boscha and Willow over some time. I haven’t seen them in five years since they went on tour while Boscha was playing covering all those Grudgby matches.”

”Yes” said Amity, “I’m sure Willow is glad that Boscha finally got a job in one place. She’s the new grudgby coach at Hexside now.”

”Ah yes, I knew that. It looks like her and Ash are both going to be newbies.”

”What’s his name again?” Asked Azura.

”Ash Park.”

”Like the tree?”

”Yep. Leave it to Willow to name her kid after a plant.”

They laughed for a second. Then they began eating their breakfast. Amity would take both her and Azura to Hexside. Luz would spend the day with Puck and Tanon teaching them wild magic. 

* * *

Amity and Azura reached Hexside earlier than most would. That’s because Amity had to start lesson plans and get ready for a new batch of students. 

They landed on the grounds of the school. Amity helped Azura fix her hair and then fixed her own. It had been quite a windy ride. 

“Amity!” They heard a voice call. 

The mother daughter duo looked over and saw a woman with three eyes and pink hair coming toward them. 

“Boscha” exclaimed Amity, “so good to see you again. And congratulations on the new job.”

”Thank you” responded Boscha, “now that like Ash here is starting at Hexside. I figured it would be good for us to stay in one place. So here I am teaching PE and Potions, in addition to being the new Grudgby coach.”

”I’m not that little anymore, mom.” Said the boy next to her.

Ash Park looked like a combination of both his mother’s. He had three eyes and black hair. Physically wise, he was short and stout like his mother Willow but his face resembled Boscha more. He looked a little timid and nervous.

”Hello, there Ash” said Amity, “you probably don’t remember me. But you used to play with Azura when you too were babies.”

Azura and Ash looked at each other. They had vague memories of each other, but couldn’t be sure. 

“Well, we should probably get to the staff meetings” said Amity, “Azura how about you show Ash around before class starts.”

Azura nodded at her mother. Amity and Boscha walked up the steps into the school. She and Ash turned to face each other. 

“Hi” said Azura shyly, “so your also in the bardic track, I see.”

”Yeah” said Ash, “your also an oracle track?”

”Yeah, do you want to know about the future?”

”I- uh... sure.”

Azura began to cite an oracle invocation.

”Ew Nommus Eht Citenrebyc Tshog Fo Samtsirhc Tsap Morf Eht Erutuf.” She chanted. 

In front of them appeared a purple ghost.

”Greetings children” it said in a monotone voice, “what is your question?”

Ash looked at Azura with wide and excited eyes. She smiled at him.

”Go ahead” she laughed, “ask it a question.”

Ash’s mouth formed a wide smile. He then pondered what he should ask. 

“Oh great spirit” he asked, “what will my semester look like?”

The spirit looked at him for a moment and began to speak.

”Your semester will be rife with adventure. Stick by Azura and all will be fine.” Said the spirit. 

And with that the spirit disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. 

“Cool” said Ash, “I think I’ll take its advice.”

They smiled.

“Can I see your abomination?” Asked Azura.

He drew a magenta circle in the air. An abomination the same size of the two twelve year olds appeared. It picked up a bunch of flowers and offered them to Azura.

”Thank you” she blushed. 

After talking for a little while longer. They found out they had much in common. Soon other students began to arrive and they started to walk to their first class they had, coincidentally together, “Basics of Bardic Magic”.

Both knowing this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. First Day

Basics of Bardic Magic class is a little boring for someone who has done Bardic Magic for years. However, for a beginner, they consider it to be really fun. It is of course the basic building block upon which all bardic magic is built. 

Azura and Ash took their seats at the front of the class eager to learn. The rest of the class of first years filed in. A girl with blue hair came in and gave Azura a dark look. Azura shivered, she didn’t know why but, this girl made her nervous.

The teacher came in. She smiled and waved at the class.

”Good morning class” she said, “I am your teacher, my name is Mrs. Benatar. And this is Basics of Bardic Magic.”

She wrote her name and the class name on the board. 

“Since this is the first day and you all are new, let’s have you all introduce yourselves.”

The class went around and said their names. 

“I’m Azura Blight-Noceda” said Azura, “I’m a dual tracker in Bardic and Oracle magic. My moms call me a little child of Apollo.”

A light chuckle from the class.

It was now Ash’s turn. He stood up a little shyly.

”Hi” he said, “my name is Ash Park. I’m a dual tracker in Bardic and Abomination Magic.”

”You two are Mrs. Blight-Noceda and Coach Park’s kids right?” Asked the teacher.

”Yes” responded Azura, “mom is an abomination teacher.”

”And mine is the new grudgby coach.” Said Ash.

There were excited whispers from the rest of the class. Ash’s ears turned red. 

“Alright” said Mrs. Benatar, “now that we’re done with introductions we’ll begin with basic scales.”

* * *

Azura and Ash left class as the bell rang.

”What’s your next class?” Asked Azura.

”Abominations 101” said Ash, “I think I have your mom for that class.”

”Oh that’s nice.”

”She’s not going to be... well you know?”

”Strict? Mean? No, pay attention in her class and don’t be disruptive and she’ll like you. Mom is a good teacher and she cares for her students. You’ll be fine.”

”Whew. Well thanks I’ll take your advice.”

Azura smiled. Suddenly she felt some one shoulder push past her. She almost fell, but Ash caught her.

”Thanks” she said. 

“No problem” Ash blushed.

”Watch where your going.” Azura said to the blue haired girl.

The girl just looked over her shoulder and scoffed. 

“What’s her deal?” Asked Ash.

”Who knows?” Responded Azura. 

They continued walking to the end of the hall. 

“Well” said Ash, “this is where we part ways.”

”Yeah” responded Azura, “if I don’t see you in any of my other classes, do you want to meet out front after school. Mom is probably going to stay over to work a little bit.”

”Sure. Although, I think we’ll have lunch together and maybe another class, so I’ll see you then.”

”Oh, right. I’ll see you at lunch.”

They nodded at each other and then walked down different directions in the hallway. 

Soon enough, Azura found her self at the History of Oracles class room.

* * *

Lunch came quickly enough.

Azura got in the lunch line and waited with the rest of her classmates to get lunch. She got to the buffet area. She looked at all the options and chose a meatloaf sandwich with a bag of barbecue chips. She looked for a soda, but all they had was diet. Grimacing she grabbed a diet cola, wishing it was a regular cola.

She turned to find a seat. She saw Ash sitting at a table waving at her. She smiled and walked over to him.

”Hey” said Ash.

”Hey” said Azura, “how has your day been so far?”

”Good, you were right by the way. Your mom is an awesome teacher.”

”Told ya.”

”How about you?”

”Pretty good, in History of Oracles we learned about the first Oracles.”

”Cool.”

They ate the rest of their lunch chatting about their different tracks. 

“So Ash” asked Azura, “are you gonna try out for grudgby?”

Ash’s smile faltered. 

“I- uh... no” he said, “I’m not actually that good at grudgby.”

”Really?”

”Yeah... it’s weird I know. My mom was a professional grudgby player when she was younger and my other mom was known for being good at it as well. But, genetics gave me Mama Willow’s build.”

”Well I see no problem with that.”

”You don’t?”

”No. Neither of my parents are Oracle or Bardic witches but I still chose tracks that I felt suited for. Besides, there are many examples of children doing things other then their parents careers. In the human world there is an author named Max Brooks. He was the son of a famous comedian/filmmaker and an academy award winning actress. Instead of becoming an actor and following in the footsteps of his parents, he forged his own path and became a New York Times Bestselling author.”

”Yeah, I see what your saying. Do you have any of this man’s books?”

”I think I have a copy of _World War Z_ you can borrow.”

”Thanks.”

”No problem.”

They laughed for a second until Azura felt something hot and wet being poured over her head.

”Ahhh” she yelled. 

She was covered in spaghetti and meat sauce. she turned around to see the blue haired girl from earlier laughing at her with an empty bowl in her hands.

”Hey!” Shouted Ash, “what the heck? Why did you do that?”

”Because” said the girl, “she’s only a half-witch. She shouldn’t be here.”

”Ahem” said a voice.

The three twelve year olds turned to see Amity looking down at them.

”What’s your name?” She asked intimidatingly.

”Magela Grunbain.” The girl said defiantly. 

“Well, Ms. Grunbain, I think you’d be more comfortable eating lunch in the principals office.”

”What?! But that was an accident.”

”Well, considering you called my daughter a half witch, I don’t see it that way. Bump’s office! Now!”

Magela huffed and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Amity then turned to her daughter. 

“Azura” she said calmly, “do you want to come to my classroom and get cleaned up?”

Azura nodded with tears in her eyes. 

“Alright, let’s go. Ash, do you want to come with us?”

The boy nodded. 

The three set off through the hallways and made it to Amity’s classroom. She opened the door and they all entered. 

Amity made a spell circle with her finger and Azura’s clothes were cleaned. 

“I’m not going to ask what happened” said Amity, “I saw the whole thing.”

”Why would she do that mom?” Asked Azura.

”I don’t know. But hopefully, she’s learned her lesson.”

“Not to be ungrateful, Mrs. Blight-Noceda, but what were you doing in the cafeteria?” Asked Ash.

”I have lunch duty on Mondays. Either way, Azura Ash if someone is bullying you, you can come to me or Coach Park.”

”I understand mom.”

The bell rang.

”Well you too better get to class. Azura don’t forget your Mama is picking you up after school.”

”But, Ash and I planned on hanging out after school.”

”Oh, well... I’ll talk to Coach Park and see if she’s ok with Ash coming over to our house after school. I’ll send a message to your scroll if she is, ok?”

”Ok.”

Azura and Ash left the classroom and walked through the halls.

”What class do you have next?”

”Famous Bards.”

”Same, we can walk there together.”

* * *

The let bell rang and Azura ran out of her last class, Oracle Study: The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, and searched for Ash in the courtyard.

He wasn’t there, so she found a bench and sat down. He exited the school. A moment later. His three eyes blinked as they adjusted to the sunlight. Azura waved to him and a big grin spread on his face. He walked over to her. 

“So” said Azura, “did your mom say you could come over?”

“Yeah, she said it’s alright. Mama Willow will pick me up around dinner time.”

”Perfect, I think I see Mama coming now.”

A dark haired figure appeared on a staff with a snowy owl pailsman. Luz Blight-Noceda landed in front of Azura and Ash.

”Hola my hija” said Luz, “I heard that were bringing home a guest.”

”Yep, did mom tell you?”

”Yeah she told me. I take it this is Ash?”

”Hello Mrs. Blight-Noceda” said Ash nervously, “it’s nice to meet you.”

”Hello there Ash” responses Luz, “there’s no reason to be nervous around me. Your mom and I go way back.”

”Oh, sorry. It’s not everyday that you meet the woman who defeated Emperor Belos.”

Luz chuckled.

”Yeah, but at the end of the day I’m just Luz. I come home and my wife tells me to take out the trash, just like everybody else. Alright let’s get going. I don’t want to leave Puck at home for too long, last time we did that I found the basement flooded.”

Azura and Luz chuckled at the memory. The two kids got on the staff and they flew back to the Blight-Noceda house.


	4. The Escape

Azura and Ash had been going to Hexside for about three weeks. In that time, they quickly became best friends. Ash was happy about this, because he had no friends growing up. He had to move around so much with his mom playing grudgby on the road. Azura was glad to have a friend outside of her brothers. 

The two were glad to have found each other, it was nice knowing someone had their back. They had trouble making other friends. Not that many people want to be friends with a teachers kid. Ash had to deal with people who tried to get close to him in an attempt to gain Boscha’s favor in grudgby tryouts. There was also Magela Grunbain to deal with. She had personally made Azura and Ash her targets. 

She corned them one day after school with her little gang. 

“Listen here you little freaks” she said, “I got in trouble because of you.”

”Because of me? You’re the one who dumped spaghetti all over me.” Retorted Azura.

”Whatever half witch. Look, if you ever get me into trouble again, I will curse you and your little friend here. I know some good ones that my older brother taught me.”

She punched the wall next to Ash’s face and then left. There was a considerably large dent in the wall.

After that day, Azura and Ash had to deal with Magela’s bullying. She would throw paper balls at the back of their heads in class, give them wedgies in the hallway, and shoot spitballs at them in the lunch room on any day that wasn’t a Monday. 

As a result, Azura and Ash tried to stay together as much as possible in order to watch each others backs. The only problem was in the bathroom. That was the one place that Magela or one of her male cronies could potentially get them alone. So far, they had been safe.

* * *

One Friday after lunch, Azura and Ash were checking each other for spit balls, making sure they got all of them off. 

“How much longer is she going to keep doing this?” Asked Ash.

”I don’t know” said Azura, “she’s got to get tired of it eventually.”

”Yeah, but when? I don’t know how much more of this I can take?”

”I know, we just have to avoid her when possible. Try to sit far away from her in class, preferably in front of the teacher.” 

“What about at lunch?”

”On days my mom doesn’t have lunch duty we eat in one of our moms classrooms.”

”In the hallways?”

”We take the room of shortcuts.”

”The what?”

”Here I’ll show you.”

Azura walked over to a wall and found a brick. She pushed it and a doorway appeared. She and puck went through and they found the room of shortcuts.

”How did you?”

”Mama told me about it. My great aunt Eda made it back when she went to Hexside. Not many people know about it. Well, except for Mama, Eda, Auntie Viney and Uncle Jerbo.”

She showed Ash the way and they found a door that lead to the classroom near the Bardic hallway. They exited from behind a row of lockers and entered the class room.

* * *

Mr. Byrne, the Famous Bards teacher, was a peculiar man. For one he was quite literally a talking head. The story he told is that the rest of his body was chopped of a thousand years ago, but he was cursed to be an immortal head forever. As a result he couldn’t do much magic anymore but he was happy to teach the theory side of the track. 

“Now” he said, “who can tell me about the human bard?”

Azura was the only one whose hand went up.

”Yes, Ms. Blight-Noceda.”

”William Shakespeare” said Azura, “a well known poet in the human realm. Many of the humans did not realize that his plays had magical abilities.”

”Indeed” said Mr. Byrne, “and what of his plays and poems?”

“Well, many of his plays had a subtle magical effect on the people who watch them. For example, _Romeo and Juliet_ had the affect of making the audience feel as though they are falling in love. _Macbeth_ gives the audience a new found feeling of ambition, but that ambition quickly causes them to fall.”

”Well, done Ms. Blight-Noceda. These effects of course are very small scale and temporary. An audience member at _Macbeth_ , may not try to kill multiple people to become king, instead they may figuratively stab a friend in the back to get a promotion at work. It is for this reason that one should never recite Shakespeare unless absolutely necessary. That and the fact it’s pretentious.”

The class laughed at that. Mr. Byrne flashed them a smile. The bell rang. 

“Alright” he said, “that’s enough for today. Read pages nine through fourth six in your books tonight as homework.”

The class groaned and then shuffled out the door. Azura and Ash went back into the room of short cuts. 

“Where you headed next?” Azura asked Ash.

”Practical Uses of Abominations.”

Azura walked him over to a door with the Abomination symbol on it.

”This should get you to the abomination hallway. See you after the class?” Asked Azura.

”Sure” said Ash, “see you in the Atrium.”

They parted ways and Azura headed over to a doorway that had a grudgby ball symbol on it. She had to go to PE.

* * *

Later that day, Azura was in Oracle Study counting down the minutes until school was over. 

“The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past” said the Teacher, “is one of the easier oracle spirits to summon.”

The teacher demonstrated. The same oracle Azura had summoned when she met Ash appeared.

The teacher asked it a mundane question about the weather the next day. 

“Tomorrow’s weather will be boiling rains.” It said. 

The teacher thanked the spirit and it disappeared. The bell rang and the student all ran out of the classroom.

Azura looked around the atrium of the school and saw Ash waving at her. She went over to him.

”What’s the plan for today?” She asked.

”I figured we could go hang out in my mom’s old treasure shack in Bonesburrow.” Responded Ash.

This had been commonplace for the two. Often, they would go there after school to do homework and play games. 

“Park! Blight-Noceda!” Shouted a voice from behind them. 

They turned to see Magela standing in the entryway to the school. 

“I just failed my Magic 101 test” she said, “and I need some dweebs to wail on.”

”Quick run” Azura said to Ash.

They ran through of halls of Hexside looking for an entrance to the room of shortcuts. No entryway was in sight.

”There” pointed Ash, “that janitors closet. We can hide out in there.”

They opened the door and jumped into the closet. Shutting the door behind them they took a moment to catch their breath. 

“That was a close one.” Said Azura.

”Yeah” said Ash, “I suppose we just need to wait for a few hours and then we’ll be safe.”

But they weren’t. It was at that moment they noticed a light blue swirl at the opposite wall.

”What is tha-“ Azura never got to finish her question as at that moment the swirl sucks both her and Ash into it.


End file.
